Sueños extraños
by BesoBeso26
Summary: Desde que la misión de cien años comenzó, Lucy tenía un sueño muy extraño cada noche, siempre estaba incluida un escena en específico. Lucy abría el libro de END y una palabra salía de aquel libro, y se repetía muchas veces, Amor, esa era la palabra.
1. Sueño Extraño

Desde que comenzó la misión, Lucy tenía un sueño muy extraño cada noche, siempre estaba incluida una escena en específico. Lucy abría el libro de FIN y una palabra de ese libro, y se repuso muchas veces, Amor, esa era la palabra.

Romance y Comedia

TENER EN CUENTA QUE EL TEAM NATSU ESTA EN LA MISIÓN DE CIEN AÑOS, ES DECIR QUE ESTÁN CONTINUAMENTE DURMIENDO EN BOSQUES O TIENDAS DE CAMPAÑAS.

* * *

Lucy despertó sudorosa, su respiración era acelerada y su corazón corría a mil por hora. Salio de la tienda de campaña para ver si alguien se había levantado, lo cual no había sucedido, eran al rededor de las tres de la mañana, Lucy decidió sentarse a los pies del árbol mas cercano para ponerse a escribir junto a una pequeña lampara en forma de Happy.

Se sentó en la fría tierra del suelo y comenzó a escribir todo lo que le había pasado en su sueño.

" _Todo estaba oscuro y frió, lloraba y no sabia el porque. De la nada una persona me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un lugar extraño, las paredes eran rosas y en ellas estaban escritas palabras en el mismo idioma del libro de END, eso me asusto un poco, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que la persona extraña desapareció de la nada. A pesar de que estaba muy asustada no trate de escapar de ese lugar, yo solo trataba de entender o traducir de alguna manera las palabras escritas en las paredes. Unos segundos después las palabras se hicieron mas y mas grandes, me estaba comenzando a desesperar, mi corazón latía muy rápido y me estaba confundiendo, cuando me pude dar cuenta solo había una palabra en toda la pared, era grande y estaba escrita en un color rojo intenso, yo me sonroje hasta mas no poder, mi corazón se detuvo y las lagrimas en mis ojos no dejaban de salir, la única palabra en la pared era **AMOR**."_

Lucy detuvo su escritura al escuchar una voz tierna y soñolienta llamándola, levanto su cabeza ligeramente para encontrarse con un medio dormito Happy.

-Lushi-. Canturreo-¿Estas bien? ¿Porque te despiertas tan temprano?-.

-Solo no tenia sueño, pero creo que me haría bien dormir-. Tomo a Happy entre sus brazos-Vamos a dormir.- Lucy llevo a Happy hasta la tienda de campaña que el minino compartía con Natsu-.

La joven maga abrió delicadamente la cortina de la tienda de Natsu, tenia un poco de miedo de encontrarse al chico desnudo o algo raro, pero solo vio a un pelirosa dormido mientras mordía y abrazaba una almohada, a Lucy le pareció lo mas tierno del mundo, sonrió con cariño a su compañero y deposito a Happy en su pequeña almohada y se marcho del lugar. Lucy tomo su cuaderno y su lampara para volver a dormir, con la esperanza de poder dormir hasta la mañana sin ningún otro sueño extraño.

* * *

Cada domingo nuevo capitulo, ;) Espero les guste, la primera vez que escribo un fanfic.


	2. Dorado

Actualice antes por inspiración repentina

Miedos, existen por una razón y siempre están allí, nunca en mi vida y conocidos que no tienen miedo, yo por ejemplo tengo muchos miedos. **TEMA DE LA SEMANA**

* * *

POV Lucy

Desperté temprano en la mañana para poder darme un baño relajante con el escándalo habitual, que Erza causaba por sus constantes cambios de humor matutinos. Hoy sigue con nuestro camino al próximo pueblo, esta vez investigaremos sobre un "demonio" que ronda por los pueblos y se lleva a los niños, es muy fácil solo atrapar a un pervertido secuestrando niños.

-¿Puedo acercarme? -. Se escucho una voz algo apenada, seguramente de Gray.-

-Mejor espera-. Salir de las aguas del río para tomar mi toalla.-No quiero arriesgarme a que tu novia se aparezca mañana por aquí-. Dije con un poco de humor, aunque en realidad era posible que Juvia apareciera de la nada en un momento.-

-Jaja, muy graciosa-. Rió Grey detrás de los arbustos con ironía.- Sabes que ella prometió no volver a aparecer en la misión después de haber mandado a volar a la chica de la recepción.-

-Perdón, perdón-. Me coloque mi toalla y tome mis cosas para marcharme.- Ya puedes venir-. Gray apareció de los arbustos con una toalla en el hombro y nada de ropa, yo ignore esto ultimo.- Nos vemos en el campamento, recuerda que salimos en una hora.-

* * *

POV Natsu

Desperté un poco mas temprano de lo usual, últimamente mi cabeza me duele mucho por las mañanas y mi cuerpo estaba como el doble de pesado, esto me impide dormir bien del todo. Me salí de la tienda poco a poco para no despertar a Happy y decidí ir al bañarme a el río, en el camino pude distinguir dos olores a lo lejos, el carismático olor de Lucy, y el repulsivo olor del cubito de hielo ¿Acaso estaban bañándose juntos?. Corrí hasta llega a los arbustos cerca de la orilla del río, divise a lo lejos a Lucy en toalla hablando con Gray quien no tenia nada puesto, estaba desnudo con una toalla en la mano, y lo peor era que Lucy parece restarle importancia.

-Maldito iceberg-. Estuve a punto de ir y pelear con el, básicamente sin razón, cuando vi que Lucy se fue. Me tranquilice un poco y me dirigí a Gray no tan molesto.- Oye helado viviente, ¿Que hacías con Lucy a solas, y ambos desnudos ademas?-. Pregunte tratando de sonar meramente desinteresado, lo cual era casi imposible.-

-No empieces a imaginar cosas extrañas Antorcha humana -. Decía mientras se sumergía al agua sin ningún cuidado, salpicándome, apropósito seguramente.- ¿Se te olvida que tengo novia?, y que ademas ella es mas celosa que tu con Lucy, no te preocupes flamitas no tocare a tu rubia-. Me sonroje un poco ante el comentario, pero lo deje pasar por el momento.-

-Como sea-. Me gire para irme devuelta al campamento cuando recordé algo importante que podría molestar a Gray, y no perdería la oportunidad de molestarlo.-Creo que a Juvia le encantara esta anécdota, la comunicare por la lacrima ahora mismo-. Corrí lo mas rápido posible del lugar para llegar al campamento, antes, de quien claramente me seguía, Gray.-

* * *

POV Lucy

Después de vestirme, me dirigí a la tienda de Natsu como de costumbre, mi sorpresa fue no encontrarlo ahí, solo estaba el minino durmiendo acurrucado a una almohada. Entre a la tienda y me recosté un poco en la "cama" junto a Happy para esperar a que Natsu llegara, tome una de las almohadas que se encontraban regadas, la abrace muy fuerte, el olor de Natsu me encantaba, a pesar de que no tengo el olfato tan fuerte como el de un Dragon Slayer, si podía percibir y recordar muy bien el aroma de Natsu, carbón y hoja de pino, rara pero perfecta combinación.

Poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo, y mis ojos se hicieron mas pesados, yo solo me deje llevar por lo cómodo del lugar y el olor que desprendía la almohada de Natsu. Hasta que finalmente cerré mi ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

SUEÑO DE LUCY

 _Todo estaba oscuro, no se divisaba nada alrededor y todo estaba muy frió, sentí a lo lejos el movimiento de una persona, trate de hablar pero mi voz no salia, trate de levantarme pero mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil. La persona se iba acercando poco a poco, podía sentirla, oír sus pasos; no tenia nada de miedo, permanecí calmada e inmóvil hasta que esa persona se puso al frente de mi, acaricio mi mejilla y toco mis labios, tomo mi mano y como por arte de magia pude levantarme. Me dirigió a dentro de una habitación, era grande y estaba totalmente vacía._

 _Las paredes, antes rojas, ahora estaban escritas muchas palabras en ellas, la letras cabe a mencionar eran doradas, la escritura era, como siempre, la misma del libro de END, yo trataba de traducir lo que podía, pero la persona desconocida me lo impedía, se colocaba frente a las letras, yo trataba de apartarlo pero era imposible. Las letras fueron aumentando poco a poco hasta dejar ver una sola palabra, la cual el extraño señalo con desesperación, a leerla me sentí algo feliz, triste y avergonzada, me sonroje un poco y volví a leerla, la palabra decía, Amor._

 _La extraña persona me sonrió, me volvió a tomar de la mano y me miro directo a los ojos, pude notar que sus ojos eran dorados muy hermosos, y también note que la persona extraña, era un chico, y uno de verdad muy apuesto._

* * *

 **Pensare en mejor escribir dos veces por semana ;)**

 **¿Porque creen que Lucy este teniendo esos sueños?**

 **¿Natsu/END tendrá algo que ver en los sueños de Lucy? o ¿Solo uso la escritura del libro de END porque se ve chula xd?**

 **¿Quieren que un personaje fuera del equipo aparezca? ¿Tal vez Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Jellal, o tal vez Romeo ?**

 **Sinceramente pensé en incluir a Juvia antes que a otro personaje, es que la amo demasiado y no se como incluirla si ella no esta en el grupo principal.**

 **Bueno hasta el Domingo xd**


	3. Atrapado

Natsu tenía miedo, un miedo inexplicable que recorría cada parte de el, no entendía que le sucedía, su cuerpo solo se quedó allí, inmóvil, Gray estaba realmente preocupado.

-Natsu ¿Te sucede algo?-. Gray intentó hacerlo reaccionar, pero esto no parecía inmutar a Natsu.

Gray traba de encontrar alguna señal de parte de su amigo/rival quién solo permanecía inmóvil por el no saber que razón. El mago de hielo miro a Natsu directamente a sus ojos buscando una reacción, pero sólo encontró unos grandes y majestuoso ojos ¿Dorados?.

 _Lucy se encontraba hipnotizada por los hermosos ojos qué veía, en ese momento pesó que eran lo más bello que había visto jamás. No le_ importaba _otra cosa en el mundo, podría ver esos ojos para siempre._

 _Un ruido, un alborotó afuera._

 _Lucy volvió en si._

 ** _Pov Lucy_**

 _Ése sonido, ¿Llanto? ¿Gritos? ¿Quien llamaba tanto a Natsu? En ése momento volvi a ver al chico que sostenía mi mano, de inmediato decidí despertar, no sin antes despedirme._

 _\- Tengo que irme, Natsu me necesita.- Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, comenzaba a despertarme poco a poco, y sentí como la calidez de la manó que sostenía la mía desapareció._

Desperté, de inmediato me dirigí fuera de la cabaña, donde me encontré con un Natsu paralizado, una Juvia asustada, una Erza armada, un Gray listo para atacar y una Wendy, Happy, Charle detrás un árbol.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-. Pregunté un tanto asustada, pero a la vez intrigada.

\- Natsu, el acaba de...- Comenzó Gray, siendo interrumpido por Juvia.

\- Natsu-san trató de atacar a Juvia y a Gray-sama.-

Mi asombró resultaba casi imposible de ocultar, Natsu nunca haría eso sin ninguna razón ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?. Me acerqué a Natsu rápidamente, Erza trató de evitarlo, pero no le presté la mínima atención.

\- Natsu ¿Qué te sucede?-. Natsu no pareció inmutarse, cualquiera diría que incluso parecía ignorarme.- Natsu, soy yo, Lucy. ¿Qué te sucede?.- Pero nada cambió, pareció ignorarme. Tomé su cara y dirigí su mirada directamente a la mía, necesitaba verlo a los ojos, que el me viera y supiera que soy yo. Pero de inmediato noté...

\- Son dorados-. Sus ojos habían cambiado por completo de color, ya no eran los hermosos ojos color Jade que amaba ver. No eran de Natsu. No eran de mi Natsu.

 _ **Lugar desconocido. Pov Natsu**_

\- _Eres muy lindó.- Esta chica ya me estaba hartando, sus halagos no respondían a mis preguntas._

 _\- Gracias, pero necesitó volver con mis amigos ¿Sabes dónde estamos?-. La chica sólo asintió_

 _\- Antes de llevarte con tus amigos debes darme un besito-. ¿Qué más da? Soló necesito irme de aquí._

 _Me acerqué a la chica para terminar esto de manera rápida, pero un recuerdo ligado con un momento específico volvio a mi mente, Lucy._

 ** _Recuerdo de Natsu_**

\- Los besos se dan en momentos especiales con personas especiales, son como una promesa a la otra persona de que tu amor le pertenece a ellos, y sólo a ellos, y exclusivamente a ellos-. Palabras dichas por Lucy al momento de explicarle a Natsu el porque no lo había besado cuando Asuka se lo ordeno aquélla vez...

 ** _Fin del recuerdo de Natsu_**

 _\- No puedo hacerlo, lo siento mucho, no eres la persona a la que otorgaré mi amor exclusivo-. Me alejé drásticamente de la chica, la cuál solo hizo un puchero._

 _\- ¿Y a quién piensas darle todo tu amor? ¿Y porque yo no puedo tener ni un poco de él?-. Reclamó triste._

 _\- Lucy seguro se enfadaría, incluso si te doy sólo un poco._


	4. No me agrada

Pov **Lucy**

\- ¿Como los atacó? ¿Están bien? ¿Que haces tu aquí?-. Mis pelos estaban de punta, sentía una gran presión en el pecho y un sensación de que esto no terminaría bien.

\- Juvia tiene **derecho** a ver a su novio cuando quiera, rival de amor-. Protestó Juvia con un toque terrorífico. Yo sólo conteste un bajo "No soy tu rival"

\- Te contaré lo que pasó-. Gray comenzó a narrar...

 **Pov Gray**

 **Recuerdo de Gray**

\- Cabeza de flama, ¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos?-. Estaba apuntó de llamar a Wendy o Lucy para que resolvieran éste problema, cuando de pronto se escuchó un sonido proveniente de los arbustos.

\- ¿Lucy?-. Pregunte instintivamente, inmediatamente una Juvia completa mente enfadada apareció.

\- ¡Gray-sama estaba esperando ver a Luc-. Fue brutalmente atacada con una bola de fuego que Juvia logró esquivar majestuosamente.- ¡¿Natsu-san?!-.

\- ¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!-. De pronto otra bola de fuego se disparó, pero esta vez en fue en dirección a mí, esquive rápidamente el ataque, pero de pronto un ataque, esta vez más intenso, fue de nuevo en dirección a Juvia, de nuevo.- ¡Idiota, somos nosotros! ¡No nos ataques!

\- Natsu-san, no ataqué a Juvia-. Juvia, trató de hacerlo reaccionar, pero todo parecía inútil, fue allí que decidí atacarlo también, si no lastimaría a Juvia. Le lancé un rayo de hielo para congelarlo al instante, en vez de esto el hielo se derretía a penas se acercaba al espacio personal de Natsu. Fue allí que me di cuenta de la aura dorada rojiza que rodeaban a Natsu.

En ese momento llegó Erza juntó a Wendy, Charle, y Happy, los cuáles sólo trataban de tranquilizar a Natsu, fue toda una catástrofe, hasta que Juvia intervino.

\- ¡Reacciona, somos tus amigos Natsu-san!-. Se detuvo, de pronto el aura desapareció y sólo quedo de nuevo en el estado inmóvil.

Allí Lucy llegó a la escena

 **Recuerdo finalizado**

 **Pov Natsu**

 _\- Igual te mostraré el caminó a casa, pero necesitó que me lleves contigo, si lo haces conoceré a tus amigos-. En ese momento dudé un poco de su palabra, pero sabia que si llegaba a atacar a mis amigos sabríamos defendernos sin dudar._

 _\- Está bien, sólo llevame rápido, en...-._

 _\- Nelly, me llamó Nelly Doodley-. Nelly me sonrió y tomó mi manó, ambos corrimos un rato, hasta llegar a una puerta negra.- Aquí es lindó, aquí termina éste caminó-. Estuve apuntó de abrir la puerta cuándo me detuvo.- Antes de cruzar quiero que me primeras algo._

 _\- Ya dije que no podía besarte-._

 _\- No es eso, quiero que me presentes como Leena-._

 _\- ¿Y eso porque? -._

 _\- Odió mi nombré, es todo-. Asentí, ahora si abrí la puerta, un resplandor apareció, y después todo era oscuro._

 **Pov Lucy**

\- Mañana lleváremos a Natsu al gremio, allí Levy podría ayudarnos-. Sugirió/ordenó Erza. Todos estamos reunidos para determinar el futuro de este asunto.

\- Creó que sería mejor tenerlo bajo vigilancia antes de llevarlo a un lugar con tantas personas como el gremio-. Opinó Gray, si a mi me lo preguntan algo enfadado, bueno, no lo juzgó, su novia fue atacada hace menos de una hora.

\- Juvia esta de acuerdo con Gray-sama-. Dijo con entusiasmó

\- Deberíamos tratar de acercarnos e investigar-. Propuso Charle, siendo apoyada por Happy y Wendy.

\- Yo me encargaré, sólo dejenm-. Fui interrumpida por un gran estruendo junto a un resplandor. De inmediato salimos de la tienda de acampar.

Ví a Natsu, antes inmóvil, ahora abrazando a una chica pelirroja, un poco más baja que yo, y desnuda, además de estar completamente aferrada a Natsu. Esto no me agrada, nada de esto me agrada nada.

\- Lo logramos lindo, llegamos a casa-. Dijo la chica sosteniendo la mejilla de Natsu.

Sin duda, no me agrada nada.


	5. Tú y yo, ella y tú, él y yo (1)

\- ¡Chicos!-. Exclamo Natsu con alegría, se acerco rápidamente a nosotros con una de sus sonrisas características, estuvo apunto de abrazarme, estuve a pocos segundos de corresponder, cuando algo nos interrumpió.

\- Lindo, deberías presentarme ahora-. Dijo la chica interponiéndose entre ambos, aun desnuda cabe a destacar.

\- Claro-. Rápidamente se alejo de mi y tomo a la chica del hombro-. Chicos, ella es Leena, ella me ayudo a salir de ese raro. Leena, ellos son mis compañeros del gremio, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charle, Happy, ¿Juvia?, y Lucy.

\- ¿Ella es Lucy?-. Pregunto mientras me señalaba.- Esperaba otra cosa...

\- ¿Disculpa?-. Dije algo ofendida.

\- No me lo tomes a mal, es solo que Natsu me hablo de ti, y pensé que eras algo así como una...-. De pronto un grito interrumpió.

\- ¡Deberías darnos una explicación de porque atacaste a mi mujer idiota!-. Pidió/Exigió Gray una explicación.

\- !¿De que hablas cubito de hielo?!-. Grito Natsu devuelta.

\- ¡Mira todo el desastre, tu lo provocaste!-. Natsu miro todo a su alrededor, varios arboles y arbustos quemados, y también algunos escombros.

\- ¿De que hablan? Estuve atrapado en...-. Voltio de inmediato a ver a Leena.- ¿Qué lugar era ese Leena?-.

\- El REM -. Dijo con simpleza.- Ahora, si no les molesta, ¿Alguna podría prestarme ropa?

* * *

 **.Tú y yo.**

 **Pov Natsu**

Luce se notaba algo distante desde que volví, creí que tal vez se trataba de preocupación, o hasta miedo dirigido a mi. Por más estúpido que suene, sí, Lucy podría tenerme miedo, tal vez la ataque estando ¿Inconsciente? La verdad es que no tengo todo claro sobre lo que paso, se que ataque a Juvia y Gray, después Erza se metió a luchar, es todo lo que me dijeron.

\- Luce-. Estábamos los dos, solos, en medio del bosque. Erza nos había mandado a buscar leña, y por más que Leena y Happy insistieron en venir con nosotros, Erza no los dejó, alegando que ellos tendrían sus propias tareas por hacer.- ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí?

\- En realidad, me perdí hace horas, pero no dije nada para que pudiéramos hablar a solas-.

\- ¿De que quieres hablar, Luigi?-. Siempre que le digo ''Luigi'' a Lucy ella se enfada mucho, aun así, se ve bastante tierna cuando se pone así.

\- No me digas Luigi, soy Lucy, y lo sabes-. Inflo sus cachetes.- Ademas de lo que quiero hablar es importante así que escúchame.

\- Soy todo oídos.-

\- Natsu, es sobre Leena ¿Crees que ella sea en verdad de fiar?. Es decir, literalmente salió de la nada-.

\- Luce, ella me saco de ese lugar vacío en que estuve, o estuve espiritualmente, bueno, no lo se con certeza realmente. Aun así, sí resulta ser peligrosa, sabes que te prometí...-. De pronto Lucy me abrazo, yo correspondí casi de inmediato.

\- Prometiste que me cuidarías, y que estaríamos juntos para siempre, ya lo se-. El abrazo duro un poco más, después Luce se alejo un poco de mí, y yo de ella, quedando uno frente al otro, yo aun tenia ambas manos en su cintura.- Sí tú confías en ella, yo haré lo mismo, confío en ti Natsu-. De pronto sentí un ligero cosquilleo cuando Luce toco mi mejilla. Fue casi con sentir poder mágico recorrer mi vientre.

\- Luce...-. Un destello apareció justo detrás de nosotros, ambos nos asustamos, soltándonos el uno al otro.- Veré de que se trata, quédate aquí-. En menos de un segundo Lucy ya estaba corriendo directo al lugar de donde había salido ese extraño destello dorado.

 **Pov Lucy**

Sin siquiera darme cuenta ya estaba frente a un gran cráter, parecía un festival con tantas luces y colores alrededor, era hermoso todo alrededor del lugar. Natsu llego a mi lado rápidamente, ambos veíamos, casi hipnotizados la escena, todo se veía realmente mágico. De pronto, lo que sea que este dentro del cráter comenzó a moverse, y las luces comenzaron a desaparecer.

\- Lu...-. Comenzó a decir Natsu, cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por el sonido de la voz de la ''cosa'' dentro del cráter, pero, resulta que dejo de ser una cosa, cuando vimos su forma humana, era específicamente un chico.

\- Luce...-. Fue lo ultimo que escuche del chico en el cráter antes de que se desmayara.

\- ¿Te dijo Luce?-. Pregunto Natsu enfadado.

\- Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que ayudarlo-. Fui directo al chico para socorrerlo, cuando estuve apunto de tocarlo, Natsu me lo impidió, tomo al chico por los brazos y lo cargo.- ¿Se puede saber que haces?

\- No lo toques, no sabes donde ha estado-. Giro completamente su cuerpo para seguir un sendero dentro del bosque.- Ademas yo soy el único que te llama Luce, si alguien mas lo hace es una falta de respeto.

\- Esta bien, pero no lo cargues tan brusco puede estar herido-. Sugerí/Ordene a Natsu, mientras que caminaba a su lado, de vuelta al campamento. El cual yo había perdido hace ya un rato largo.

\- Sí, si, como digas Luigi-. Como odio/amo ese apodo.


End file.
